


You Got Me Going(You're Oh So Charming)

by HollowedHaven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Smut, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, and various other aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedHaven/pseuds/HollowedHaven
Summary: A collection of Catradora smut oneshots of varying degrees of quality and length. There will be tags and proper warnings in each chapter.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	You Got Me Going(You're Oh So Charming)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a collection of my shorter oneshots. Any oneshots I write that's 10k words or more long is getting it's own post, but anything below that will be posted here. I'll try to update this whenever I can. Writing isn't easy djkjfdkjdf 
> 
> my twitter is @Hollowed_Haven if you guys wanna chat! I usually post horny ramblings there and willing to get inspired too. You're free to leave ideas in the comments.
> 
> The fic's title is from the song called "Womenizer" by Britney Spears because apparently using song lyrics as my titles is my brand now.

_**CHAPTER'S TAGS:** _

Trans Adora, Second person POV, Horde Lord Adora, Public Sex, Exhibition, Public Claiming, Breeding, Heat/Rut

Thank you Ra and the other horny spop twit artists for enabling this shamless self projection fic.

* * *

Above you, the dark canopy of the shifting and hushed forest. Below you, the various pieces of grass and tree roots growing far beyond. The drum beats of your heart pound against your chest. You’ve been running for far too long, and it was too dangerous for you to hide within the trees. The roots are sucking at your feet, forcing you to move sluggishly, far too sluggishly. Dark shapes flit through the trees, their lifeless sounds of clank clank clank cloud be heard from your large cat-like ears; they're always almost upon you, never too far away as they hound your steps.

You try to run far, far away from the world you’ve always known. Holding within your hand, the weapon which could shape and change fate itself. It is not yours to hold, destiny was never kind to you, never giving you the most simple of comforts. Yet, and very much yet, you find it within your broken heart to do something right for once. One good action which will turn the tides, and save the very thing you cherish.

It's one of the oldest games to be played in the Fright Zone, or Etheria really: survive until you thrive, like lioness’ hunting for their prey. You used to be a lioness among the millions of other highly trained predators, waiting for the day which you could be sent to slaughter. How the tides have turned, now you’re one of sheep. You don’t get to survive... you're a target.

It makes no sense at first, why they haven't already closed in for the kill, but eventually, grim realisation dawns: they're herding you towards someone, somewhere, moving prey towards the killzone by funneling you into the inevitable. You try to figure out how to escape, but every corner you find a way to sneak out, they find you. They’ve always seemed to find you.

You are mortal. Your body is growing weak. Her fine fur is covered in sweat, your hair covered in various debris. You look like a mess, a feral mess. You want to stop, to breathe- but if you stop now, the pack will be more than happy to tear your throat out here.

The realization dawns upon you, where they’re taking you. Not home necessarily, but it was ironic. Truly ironic. Fate has always loved a good comedy, and you have been it’s favorite running joke for the past twenty two years.

Upon the clearing you find yourself at a Horde camp. The walls metallic, the floors a familiar cold lifeless steel and the moons watching the whole event silently with no remorse. Cornered. Like an animal. You look around to see various Horde bots and Horde soldiers. Some with helmets off, some do not. The looks of fear painted on their faces is enough for you to understand what was happening. You are an example.

You hold the golden sword tightly against your chest, bracing yourself for battle despite your body combatting you in every way. 

From the shadows, steps out her. The confidence that radiates from her very pores gives away at your knees. Her Force Captain outfit was covered in blood, or what it seems like blood given that it’s a sickly toxic green color. Her grin was wide, and her blue eyes held affection for no one but you. Always have. Despite the fact you just tried to betray her. Why did leaving Adora was such a good idea? When you’ve always come back to her anyways? Was it because that fate loves comedy? Or that it knew how you felt about her? How you always felt about her. 

“Hey, Catra. I was really sad that you missed the show.” She said as she opened her arms out wide, showing off her newly acquired power. You mentally cursed to yourself. Your body betrayed you, you started to feel aroused. You had always whispered to Adora about her leading the Horde one day, the two of you planned on ruling the world together. Those plans...your sweet nothings became a reality. 

It feels bittersweet, really, despite the horniness.

“Why did you leave me, Catra? Isn’t this what we always wanted?” 

“T-things change, Adora.” It was all you could really muster. Your chest rising and falling as you took a breath. Your heat, your god awful heat, made things worse. It would be easier if the very fact that Adora was coming closer didn’t make you feel helpless. All you did was clutch the sword closer. 

The clanking of her boots made your fur stand on end. Your ears lowered slightly, your tail curling between your legs.

When she goes to you, standing in front of you, she cups your cheek. Her thumb stroking idly as her head came closer. A soft kiss was placed on your lips. Your heart begins to race, and the purrs rise against your chest. The whole world seems to grow silent at the display. All that was there, to you, was you and Adora. You and Horde Lord Adora. Your Adora. All for you.

The kiss meant more to you than anything. The only thing you ever wanted in the world was right there at your feet. Your mind clouds itself, to be selfish or to be selfless? Your whole life was one, sick joke and this was the only thing you wanted. Her. Her sweet, musky scent. Her cute little laughs, her wide smiles, and her beautiful blue eyes. She was everything you ever asked for, why did you leave her? For a sword? For the one fate chosen to become the hero of the hour turning into a twisted villain?

Being selfless was stupid. The indulgence of her was too much to ignore. If you didn’t have her, right then and there, you might just explode. 

Your grip on the sword losens, and it falls down to the floor. Adora breaks the space by pulling you close. Your eyes, staring into hers, become half lidded while you grind against her meekly. Your mind and body is screaming at you, at Adora, in a silent instinctual plea.

_‘MATE, MATE, MATE!’_

The kiss breaks, and everyone is still watching. Your face is flushed, that much is true. Adora’s is too. She leans in, whispering in your ear. 

“I forgive you.”  
  
You gave out the most embarrassing sound you’ve ever made. A aroused whimper, if people were guessing that you weren’t trying to hump the new Horde Lord, the fact that the wetness is starting to pool and show, and that your grinding became more furious did it just enough. Adora lifts her knee as a mercy, allowing you the friction you need while you slowly succumb to your desires. This was not just a display of her power over you, but it was a clear example. None can escape her wraith. She is powerful and strong. She would topple the world. She would sire a lineage so powerful that all of Etheria would fear it.

You want it all to be yours. It was meant to be yours. _She_ was meant to be yours. The hard on you could see in Adora’s pants, that everyone could see, was proof enough that she was _yours_. 

“I will give you a choice, since you have surrendered to me.” Adora’s voice is booming. Letting everyone within proximity to hear her. “You swear fealty to the new Horde Lord, give your heat to me, and carry my children. Or I will send you into the Horde prisons, where you will be punished for your treason against me.” 

You could tell by the look in her eyes that the second option was not viable. She didn’t want you to spend your heat cold and alone in a jail cell. The looks in both her eyes and yours both knew that you’d much rather spend it in her bed, with her, fucking your brains out and screaming her name across the Fright Zone. The fact that her eyes were staring down at you with a primal hunger like the predator she is sent your body aflame with desire. She could smell it, living with you for so long has that effect on her. Adora could smell your pheromones, and she wants this just as much as you do, probably even more, considering you broke her heart.

You struggle to form sentences. The right words for this power play, you want her. That much is obvious from the low whispers of her name. The meek, “Adora, Adora, Adora-” that oozes off your lips. Her leg is getting wet from your arousal now. You lost all notions of shame, embarrassment and pride. All you want is Adora. Only Adora. Just Adora.

_‘BREED, BREED, BREED!’_

“Oh forgiving Horde Lord,” You began, wrapping your arms around her neck. Adora doesn’t stop you, instead she smirks. She knows what’s coming next. “I swear my eternal, undying loyalty and love to you, please bless my barren womb with your cum.” 

That was it, that was the signal. She kicks the sword to the side. Kyle sprinting from the crowd to carry it away. She lowers her leg, making you lose your only chances at orgasm at the moment. The loss of it made you whimper, but it was soon replaced by the tearing of your leggings and shorts. It left your pink pussy bare, your clit exposed to the elements. Adora was determined to fill you right then and there, in front of everyone. You wouldn’t blame her even if you tired, you’d want to fuck her this way too.

Adora is now the one that’s doing the grinding. You could feel her hard on against you. Your walls are throbbing, singing for more. You want more, you need more. Her lips press against you again. Hot and passionate. Her tongue dives into your mouth. Her hands are hungry for you. You feel her large, strong, capable hands all over you. She squeezes your breasts as your tongues dance together as if it would be the last time they’ll ever touch. Your heart pounds against your chest and all of the sudden the pain you felt earlier was gone. 

She pulls away, growling lowly at you like the pack leader that she was. She nips at your neck, moaning for her while you pull her pants and boxers down, exposing her cock to everyone. It was just you and her and the moon filled sky. One of her hands moves down to rub against your clit, causing you to cry out her name.

You’ve seen Adora’s dick before. Much to the embarrassment of Adora. Over the years you've helped her become more comfortable in her own skin. If it’s by complimenting her, teasing her, or even just reassuring her. You’d like to think you’ve helped her become confident enough to fuck you in front of a large protion of the Horde. Hell, maybe the robots are recording this right now and sending the feed throughout the entirety of the Horde military. The very idea of being bred by the powerful, dorky, and hung women you’ve had a crush on ever since you learned what romantic feelings were made your heart flutter. The fact that the whole Horde army might be watching made this more arousing.

Adora. Your Adora, was going to fuck you, and everyone will know it. What couldn’t be more perfect than that? For everyone to know that Adora is yours?

Her whisper would make you almost cum on the _spot_ , “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’re not going to be able to walk.” 

“Oh, is that a promise?” You coo in a dangerous, seductive and predatory tone, smirking at Adora. You still have some fire within you despite the fact that now Adora’s throbbing sword was rubbing along your slit. You could feel her legs throb weakly at your raspy voice. It was nice to see at least that she was still herself.

“It’s a fact.” Adora was too proud when she said that, the determination was there. You could tell. 

“Prove it bitch.” You say that with all of the affection and arousal you could muster. Adora never backed down from a challenge, not even from you.

“ _Gladly, kitten._ ”

Oh gods now _your_ legs are feeling weak.

Adora uses her taller, more muscular form to support you. One hand on your back, while the other holds you by the hips. You’re ready for this. It’s all you ever wanted. To be hers whole heartedly. Inside and out. 

Funnily enough, you love her, and love can be blind. Despite the fact you know what will happen next, going forward, you would be with Adora. It’s always been Adora.

Before you know it, a sharp heat erupts in your lower belly, twisting like a blade to your guts. Whether you like it or not — and the example that you are very much wants it, yes — your body is making several last-minute preparations to be fucked mercilessly.

...It's no use. You need her cock in you, and now. Your station as Adora’s Catra, Adora’s kitten, is one you eagerly embrace, and your needy womb agrees with you every step of the way, already looking forward to being stuffed with the strong, powerful seed of the new Horde pack leader. Just the _smell_ of her dick is causing you to swoon.

Before you could beg, she slowly moves her pre-covered tip inside. Adora is letting you get used to her shape and length. Her heart races at the realization that she’s actually doing it, that she’s actually pushing it inside of you. Her legs quiver while you wrap your arms around her neck. You hear her whisper your name in a soft voice, filled with love and affection for you despite this being a punishment.

“You’re so tight, Catra.” 

Only Adora’s dick could make you feel so full. This fullness is new, and it feels a bit rough, but the stretch is enough to make your tail tip wag with playful excitement. 

Hilting in your deepest depths, you gasp. Your hands claw against her back. Adora starts to move her hips. It was a slow and loving pace at first. It was cute, really, but did a Horde Lord really need to go soft on her prisoner? Especially in public, where everyone could see?

You want to be brutally and thoroughly plowed like a farmer’s field.  
  
“What happened to fucking me so hard that I couldn’t move?” You whisper to Adora teasingly. 

“I’m getting to it.” Adora huffed. Adora was still moving her hips slowly. It was either she was attempting to show you how much she loves you, or she’s afraid if she moved any faster your Adora hungry body will simply make Adora blow her load early. You like to think it’s both. 

“C’mon ‘Dora, wouldn’t you want to secure your place on that fancy throne you got yourself? Put a kitten in me?” 

That made Adora’s whole demeanor change. She stared into your eyes. The soft baby blues filled with a strange hunger that you never thought possible. It was like a mixture of shock, and deep thought. Her features changed from a soft, loving woman to a driven, and determined leader. 

Her thrusts start to get faster. “Wouldn’t you want this to be a fuck that’s respected? I’m kinda your prisoner here, Adora.”

“Catra-” 

“Breed me, Adora.”  
  
Your whispered command made the gears in Adora’s mind start to turn faster. You feel it, her thrusts getting harder. It made you moan, just loud enough for those who are watching to know it’s a moan. Adora leans into your neck, inhaling your heat scent. “Let everyone here know, right here and now, who I belong to.” It seems that your scent does something to Adora, because her grip tightens. “I’m yours, aren’t I Adora? I’m all yours?” 

“Yes you are…” 

“Say it to me again.”

“ _You’re_ **_mine_ ** _._ ”

“Show everyone.” 

That was the spark that lit the fire. 

Adora begins to pound and pump away with all the subtlety and finesse of a powerful jackhammer. With how ready your body is, your lover’s prominent girth slides into you without a hitch; every nerve in your nethers screams in agony and delight as that delicious girth spreads your walls apart. Your insides seem to be swirling, remaking itself into Adora’s shape. Your pupils delicate wide, and the purring starts to erupt as your moans turn into delighted screams of Adora’s name. 

The look on her face as she fucks you is one with determination. She wants to breed you, she wants to fuck you, she wants you to be hers whole heartedly. You was all she ever wanted.

“Tell them all what I’m doing to you, Catra.” Adora growled. You wrap your legs around her waist so that you wouldn’t leave her. Her hips slap against yours with audible force, her grunts and her moans filled your ears. Along with the hushed whispers which you could not describe. It doesn’t matter, all that matters is Adora. “You’re mine. You’re not going to leave me again. I’m going to put a litter of kittens inside of you right now aren’t I? Like you wanted? You want me to breed you? How merciful I am for letting you carry my offspring?” 

Okay, now you could really get used to this Adora. 

You loudly, audibly, thank your gracious Horde Lord for sharing her seed. That you’ll do your duty with pride, and that she’s the strongest, most powerful Horde Lord the Horde has ever seen and will see. That you are gracious for her mercy.

Adora bites your neck, which makes you cry out. You didn’t even realize how close you were until the pain of Adora’s rock hard grip on your hips moves to your rear. Holding you oh so brutally hard while your fertile fields get the proper plowing that they deserve. You can feel that Adora was getting close too. 

Adora is the one that comes first, one last show of strength is enough for her to blow her load. It fills you with so much. You can feel it spilling out in between your legs and down hers as well. You find yourself nuzzling into Adora’s neck, purring loudly. You give soft kisses on her neck. Her hand which held you on your back moved down to your clit, rubbing it in circular motions until you yourself had your orgasm. Your tail straightened out, your ears perked up and you screamed out her name one last time. 

When you were done, you was left a mewling, happy Catra rocking in orgasmic bliss so high that no one could ruin it. Adora slowly pulls herself out, kisses her on her lips, then pulls up her pants. You are left a babbling, mewling mess. The high of orgasm was so much that you feel light headed. 

Adora still carries you, but pulls up her pants and her underwear. 

“Back to your stations! We have a planet to conquer!” 

After that, everyone quickly dispersed. She took you, in her arms, away from everyone else. Somewhere where you both could well…’catch up’ some more until your heat ends.

“Hey, I love you.” Adora whispers in your ear as everything starts to feel heavy. You just keep purring, purring and purring.

“I love you too.” You slur back to her. Even your eyes start to feel heavy. You fall asleep, with Adora having you in her arms.


End file.
